Disguise (Ability)
Disguise (Japanese: ばけのかわ Disguise) is an Ability introduced in Generation VII. It is the signature Ability of . Effect In battle If a Mimikyu in its Disguised Form is hit by a damaging attack or hits itself in , Disguise prevents the move from calling the damage formula. The move will thus deal no damage, and type effectiveness will not be calculated (except in case of an immunity, which prevents Disguise from triggering since the move will not hit in the first place). When this effect activates, the message, "Its disguise served it as a decoy!" is displayed, Mimikyu changes to its Busted Form, and finally the message, "'s disguise was busted!" is displayed. If Mimikyu's type had been changed beforehand, it is restored to when it changes to its Busted Form. Mimikyu remains in Busted Form if it is switched out, but reverts to Disguised Form outside of battle. If a Mimikyu faints and is revived, it will be revived in its Disguised Form and Disguise will be able to activate again. Disguise will not protect against entry hazards or weather damage. Disguise activates at the first strike of a multi-strike move such as and will not block damage from remaining strikes. Disguise only blocks the damage from moves; additional effects of damaging moves like from are not prevented. If Mimikyu has a , the substitute will take damage before Disguise. Because a Disguise-busting hit skips the type effectiveness check in the damage formula, Weakness Policy will not activate regardless of the move's type. A held Air Balloon will be popped even if Disguise negates the damage. , , and fail if the target has the Ability Disguise. , , and fail if either Pokémon has Disguise. Disguise cannot be copied by , , or . Disguise cannot be replaced by or suppressed by ; if a Pokémon that has its Ability suppressed passes that effect to a Pokémon with this Ability via , that effect fades. If a Pokémon obtains Disguise with or , the Ability will never activate. Pokémon with , or will ignore Disguise, hitting through the disguise without busting it. The same is true for the moves , , and as well as the Z-Moves , and . Outside of battle Disguise has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Disguise In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Trivia *If Disguise is broken by or , the damage multiplier won't be in effect, but the Ice Ball/Rollout turn count will (ie, doing x16 damage on turn 5). After Rollout/Ice Ball finishes, whatever move used next will do 16× the normal damage, or ×32 if was used. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=畫皮 |zh_cmn=畫皮 / 画皮 |fi=Valepuku |fr=Fantômasque |de=Kostümspuk |it=Fantasmanto |ko=탈 Tal |pl=Przebranie |ru=Маскировка Maskirovka |es=Disfraz }} Category:Abilities that activate upon taking damage Category:Abilities that alter damage taken Category:Form-changing Abilities Category:Abilities that cannot be replaced Category:Abilities that cannot be copied Category:Abilities that cannot be suppressed Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Kostümspuk es:Disfraz fr:Fantômasque it:Fantasmanto ja:ばけのかわ zh:畫皮（特性）